Endlessly
by Dumbledoor
Summary: ALL HUMAN ONESHOT Edward and Bella first meet at church.


**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Aunt Norris's name was supposed to be temporary, but then I forgot to replace it.  
**

* * *

1. Sunday Morning

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, amen." Father John made the sign of the cross, indicating the start of Sunday mass.

I grumbled, but did the same. One hour of sitting here and hearing sermons I don't usually pay attention to.

I'm not really into religion—it's not a good thing, I know, but Charlie and Renee never went to church as well. But my Aunt Norris, who has been recently divorced, asked me to come along with her on this fine morning service. Being the "sweet darling" she insisted I was, I grudgingly complied. This parish was over an hour away from Charlie's house!

Charlie was so lucky. He had to go to a fishing trip with his friend, leaving me to spend the whole day with Aunt Norris. Ever since his divorce with Renee, he'd been going out with his friends a lot. Renee, thinking herself young enough to remarry, found another, the elusive Phil, and moved to Albany, New York. Sometimes I'd go there in the weekends, being a little over an hour's drive from Rhode Island, but I wanted them to have their time alone.

Now I was sitting down, half listening to the first reading. Beside me, Aunt Norris was taking in all the holy knowledge bestowed upon her. At least, she seemed to.

"Bella," she whispered discreetly, "are you seeing anyone right now?"

Shock spread to my face when I heard this. She seemed so nonchalant about it, as if it was no big deal. _Aunt Norris? _

"What—" I began to respond just as quietly, but then the organ played and we had to stand up.

While the choir was singing (it never ceases to amaze me how some of them sound incredibly good—like they should be opera singers) I was thinking of this other version of Aunt Norris. She was always the religious one, the one who had the most moral values in the family. At 53 years old, she had graceful beauty. Growing up, I'd always thought of her as the "proper" one, because at family gatherings she would just sit aside and watch our relatives party. Maybe that's why we had this quiet bond between us; we were both reserved.

But Aunt Norris asking me about my love life? How was her 20 year old niece (namely, Isabella Swan) supposed to respond to such an unexpected question? Usually we'd talk about books and my career—nothing too personal. Maybe her husband's separation compelled her to be a mother figure to someone else—something she never got to do in her marriage.

When we sat back down, Aunt Norris held her prayer book in front of us, so I too can have a look at the second reading.

"So?" She pressed on. There was no way of getting out of this one.

"No, Aunt Norris," I whispered. "You know me—I don't date much. No one really pays attention to me." It was true enough; I've only dated a few people, but a social life didn't seem possible right now.

"You've been studying yourself to death," she scolded. "You need to loosen up."

"But didn't _you_ say that college was the ticket to a better life?" I was in disbelief, but I tried to show it off as surprise. "I mean, if I don't work hard, I might not get a good job."

By this time the choir was once again singing their praise, and I looked to see Aunt Norris frowning.

We sat down again, and we were in the same position as we were last time.

"I did say college is your ticket to a better life," she began, "but not only in the sense of your career—I meant your love life, as well. It's going to be much harder to find men out there, in the so called real world. You're young, but time passes quickly."

With a sigh, she straightened back, and listened intently to the homily.

Was she worried I'd end up being alone? I cringed. I worried about that all the time. Even though it didn't bother me, the thought of staying single, without choice, always was in the back of my mind.

As Father John continued to speak, I was left to silently let my mind wander. That's about the only thing I manage to accomplish in the rare times I go to mass.

Looking around, the church was barely occupied—probably because it was 7 am. We were seated somewhere in the front, so I couldn't really tell if there was more people behind. Okay, time to contemplate...

"Share amongst each other, the sign of peace." That was all I heard before I realized I was now standing up, and everybody else was shaking each others hands, or some other form of friendly reception.

Aunt Norris was looking at me pointedly, and I blinked my eyes before taking her hand and muttering: "Peace be with you."

She turned her back toward me, and shook others' hands, so I followed her example. I looked to my left. No one there—I was sitting at the edge.

Turning to the left again, my eyes widened.

"Peace be with you." A deep voice said, from the most gorgeous man I've ever met. No—I haven't even _seen_ this kind of handsomeness, not even in movies. Where did _he_ come from? His green eyes, amazingly pale skin, muscular form...

I shook his hand, at the same time averting my thoughts. "Peace be with you." I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks, so I faced forward, ignoring the curious look Aunt Norris was throwing my way. _Idiot! There was someone beside him!_

When it was time to kneel, I racked my brain for anything to make my aunt not talk about _him_.

"Do I have to eat the communion bread?" I whispered to her.

"Never mind the bread," _uh-oh_. "What about the boy?" She had this malicious look about her, and not only was I frightened at her sudden change of tone, but also of "the boy" hearing our conversation. How could I forget his proximal presence?

"Aunt Norris," I whined, though it was muffed by the father's words, "I don't know what you're on about."

"Oh, but you do."

Seeing it best to leave things there, I continued my daydreaming. About what, I particularly had no idea. But all I know is, it passed the hour, and by the end it cleared my head.

"Go in peace, to love and serve the Lord."

_Amen_.

Watching Father John leave, I took my purse and motioned for Aunt Norris to go outside. I only hoped this wouldn't happen next week.

"Bella," Aunt Norris's voice echoed in the emptying church. "There's some people I want you to meet."

I was facing the aisle, which was to my left, but I had a hint of the _who_ she was referring to.

"Who?"

My suspicions confirmed, there stood a woman and "the boy" in the pew behind us.

"This is my good friend Elizabeth Masen," she indicated the woman, "and his son Edward."

Their faces held resemblance, and I didn't fail to notice that their features went well with them. Surely they cannot be associated with us, the Swans? It looked like they had class, and there was an imperial look in Mrs. Masen's face.

I shook both their hands, saying, "I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." It was almost automatic, this form of introduction.

Recognition dawned on Mrs. Masen's face. "Oh, _you're_ Bella! Your Aunt talks so much about you, I feel as if we're friends already! Call me Elizabeth, or Beth, whichever you prefer."

I only nodded, before she pulled me into a hug. I stiffened at her embrace, to which Edward chuckled softly.

Aunt Norris, being aware of my unease, took Elizabeth's arm. "So, tell me, Beth, how are things with Esme? I heard she had another grandchild..."

And with that, they swept away toward the church doors, gossiping like—old ladies. But ere they reached the wooden rectangles, my aunt had the gall to turn her head around and send me a wink. What of that!

"I'm guessing she's never done this to you before?" Edward asked.

"Not even in the least," I guess I should try to make decent conversation with him. "I've never seen her like this."

He laughed. "Well, Nora _does_ have that split personality..." He gestured toward the exit, and I followed. Aunt Norris has some explaining to do.

"You call my aunt Nora?" Of course Nora was her real name, but Norris seemed to fit her better. I was just surprised someone like him would be on friendly terms with her. Not that he seemed unfriendly. He just took me as... mysterious.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Her and my mom meet every Sunday, and she forces me to go. That is, whenever I come home."

"Where are you usually?" We were walking to the parking lot, but the two ladies were nowhere to be found.

"I go to Dartmouth." Wow. "But I try to be here as much as possible."

I nodded. "That's good. Same here."

He raised a quizzical brow, and I blushed at my vagueness. "I meant that I, too, try to visit Washington often."

"Oh that's right," he smiled, as if remembering something, "Nora said you attend Brown. So we both go to Ivy Leagues, yeah?"

His tone was playful, but I could tell he was surprised. "Yup," I said. "So, how long are you staying?"

I could feel my attraction to him growing, as no doubt he could tell. He was probably used to this kind of attention. That made me quite resentful, and worried, of myself, why I was letting myself like him a little more.

"The whole summer," he answered, and I heard myself draw in a sharp breath.

"Me too," I added. "Char—my dad says I shouldn't take summer classes just yet; I should take time off."

He nodded. "How old are you?"

"I'm 20. And yourself?"

"I turn 21 this June." So we were the same age. That is, until June.

"And you're going to be a senior next semester?"

"Yes. And you'll be in your third year, correct? Majoring in business accounting?"

I nodded. I didn't like the fact that Aunt Norris told him all this information about me, whereas I had no idea who he was!

We talked for a few more minutes, waiting by our respective cars, when finally Elizabeth and Aunt Norris appeared, laughing and giggling like earlier.

I heard a groan beside me. "When will they _ever_ stop acting like teenagers?" Edward said, rolling his eyes at the sight.

Fumbling with my car keys, I laughed. "When gossip dies down."

"Which ultimately translates to never." He laughed as well, and by this time Aunt Norris reached her place by the passenger seat.

"Bella, dear, you should really come with us to lunch sometime," Elizabeth invited. "Especially at this time of the year—oh! The roses! The trees, such glorious sights!"

Her enthusiasm of the summer season startled me, but nevertheless I gave a shy nod.

"So I'll see you some other time then," Edward waved politely, then he led his mother to their car.

I got in my car, and Aunt Norris was grinning excitedly, her face expectant. I glared right back.

* * *

2. Tuesday Afternoon

"Aunt Norris, what possessed you to think that I'd be interested in Edward? Or to go to a formal lunch for that matter?" I asked angrily, my foot putting a little too much pressure on the gas pedal.

"But Bella," I couldn't help but smile at the childishness in her whine, "I've already told her yesterday that you'd agree. Now, come on, the mall waits. The lunch'll be at this one restaurant, so we have to get you a dress. We'll pick one out for you to wear to lunch on Wednesday—that's tomorrow! Oh, how time flies."

Several minutes later, we were at the _White House Black Market_, and I admit, it was quite a sight: a middle aged woman excitedly dragging her unwilling 20-year old niece to shop. She made me try dozens of summer dresses, when she settled for a black chiffon cocktail dress.

"It might not exactly be for an afternoon occasion," Aunt Norris wisely remarked, "but you might have use of it some other time."

I raised my eyebrows, wondering what she was planning. She merely shrugged.

"All right," suspicion flooded my voice, but Aunt Norris just laughed nervously.

"Here," she said, picking a white summer dress from a rack, "we'll buy this too."

We left the store, after Aunt Norris paid for the dress ("I insist—because _this _dress will be used for a special event") only to visit several more for shoes and jewelry.

We stopped by a jewelry store, and I was positively confounded when she presented me with a diamond necklace.

"For you, Bella," she put it around her niece's slender neck. "May the next person to give you jewelry be a man."

* * *

3. Tuesday Evening

Pathetic. Just pathetic.

I was now behind the shelves of the 'fantasy and science fiction' section of _Barnes & Noble_, thinking it the best place to hide. Hide from what? From _him_, of course. From Edward Masen. He walked in a few minutes ago, and, not wanting to make a fool of myself, I sheltered to the nearest hiding place so he wouldn't see me.

I hoped he wasn't an avid reader of warlocks and planet destroyers.

Watching him head off and disappear amongst the shelves, I looked around. I never was a big fan of science fiction and fantasy. When it came to fairies, vampires, werewolves, sorcerers, alchemists, spaceships, alien invasions, planet destruction, etc., I was reluctant. They all seemed so far-fetched. Well, the modern ones anyway.

When I went to a bookstore, I stuck with the 'literature & fiction' aisles. Austen, the Brontës, Shakespeare, to name a few.

I looked at the shelf in front of me. I should expand my reading genre range.

I picked up a book, _American Gods_, by Neil Gaiman. It won several awards, so it has to be at least interesting.

A few pages later, I thought of science fiction in a whole new light. I just might have to try some more.

"You know, I never took you for a sci-fi kind of girl," an all too familiar voice drawled behind me. I gasped in surprise, jerking my body to face his smirking one.

"Edward," I feigned not knowing his being in the store, "w-what're you doing here?"

If it was possible, he looked better than the first time I met him. At church, he was wearing a polo shirt and black pants. Now, he was dressed casually, and the dark green shirt and faded jeans reminded me of a model.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said mysteriously, eyeing all the books. "So, you like to read Gaiman?"

"No," I muttered sheepishly. "This is actually the first time I've read anything like this."

His face turned curious. "What do you usually read?"

And so started our hour-long conversation that followed. Edward and I went to the Starbuck's located inside the store, and each bought a latte (though only one paid for both) so we could talk about our hobbies, our likes and dislikes.

"You seriously like Debussy?" He'd asked me while I was munching on a triple chocolate chip cookie (again, he paid all costs).

I shrugged. "Well, really just Claire de Lune. I'm not some classical freak..." He seemed to find my answer amusing, or he was enjoying an inside joke.

We even went to the music section, when sitting down seemed tiring. There, we listened to several bands and songs we both liked. He even had me listen to other piano pieces, and the whole of _The Phantom of the Opera _soundtrack.

We were so caught up with our discussions and arguments, that it took us by surprise when Barnes & Noble was closing in fifteen minutes.

"Well," I gathered the book I was to purchase, _Wuthering Heights_. My old copy was tattered and it split into two, caused by the amount of times I've opened it in certain favorites. "I gotta pay for this."

"Yeah, I gotta go too, but I already paid for mine," he held up his purchase, which I then saw was a CD.

"What did you buy?"

"_The Best of Beethoven_," Edward grinned, and I blushed. So _he _was a classical freak?

"Oh," I couldn't hide the embarrassment in my voice. "Well, I'll see'ya around."

I was lining up at the register, when he called my name.

"Yes?" What could he want to say to me?

"Bella," he was rather out of breath, in running from the entrance. "Are you going to the luncheon tomorrow? Nora said you'd be there."

He actually looked... hopeful. I was taken to a whole new level of shock and amazement.

"Yeah," of course I would be there, if he will...

His face brightened, and I could see the left corner of his mouth turning upward. Mesmerizing, his smile is. He was so devastatingly handsome.

"Great," he turned back around. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Who's that young man you talked to?" asked the middle aged woman at the counter.

I handed her _Wuthering Heights_. _"_Um, a family friend?"

* * *

4. Wednesday

"Would you like a rose tomato?" Elizabeth's motherly voice asked me, her gloved hands holding fine cutlery that was hovering above a pile of red, intricately designed tomatoes. They looked delicate, and absolutely... _tomatoey_. How does one eat a rose tomato?

I gulped. "Yes, thank you." All out of politeness' sake. To my left, Edward snickered.

Was it not for the whole gracefulness of the situation, I'd have glared at him. But, being observed by my aunt and her friend, I had to be at least well-mannered.

I cut the carved tomato by its side, and took a bite. Tangy flavor filled my tongue, and I could feel the juice almost dripping from my mouth. I wiped my mouth with the flower-scented napkin, trying to be as ladylike as possible.

"So, Bella," Edward's voice was casual, "what're your plans after college?"

I blushed, not liking _their_ gazes at me. "I'll be an accountant."

_Idiot! Why didn't you let the conversation flow? It's your entire fault you're in this awkward silence. _

I looked at Aunt Norris, and saw one of her mischievous smiles again.

"Edward," her tone was playful; I didn't like it, "why don't you show Bella the garden? She's really fond of the outdoors, and I know she'd just love to see all the flowers."

If looks could kill, I'd have created the most passionate of crimes by now. Isabella Swan, liking the outdoors? I wonder where my crazy relative concludes this from, when my pale skin clearly proves my lack of active participation in _anything_.

However, when Edward held his arm for me to take, I had a strong inclination to go see this garden.

To the locals, it was referred to as "Spring Park". Apparently, the garden remained in full bloom for almost the whole year, despite the four seasons of Seattle.

The pathway we walked on was lined with all kinds of flowers—roses, lilies, chrysanthemums, freesias—and it was quite a sight.

"I've never seen so many flowers at once," I was in awe, and I didn't know whether to be angry or thank my aunt.

Edward smiled, glad at my appreciation of the garden's beauty. I blushed, catching myself thinking of rather wishful thoughts about him.

"Come on," he gestured to a Gothic gate that was overcrowded with boxed shrubbery. "This is where the best part is."

He opened the black iron gate, and led me inside. It was about ten degrees cooler, with all the tall plants surrounding us like walls. He turned left, and the green walls opened up to a small courtyard. The center was a fountain. It wasn't big, but the design was breathtaking.

"It's called 'Cupid's Arrow,' which is explanatory enough," Edward informed me, while I circled the courtyard.

"How come I've never been here before?" I was slightly mad—mad that Aunt Norris never took me here when I was younger. But in a way, Edward showing me such a place wasn't altogether unappealing.

"It's a well kept secret. I don't think even Nora's been here."

That made me look at him. He was picking at one of the square bushes, flattening it then plucking out leaves. "Really? What makes you think so?"

"Well," Edward walked toward me, "her and my mom usually just meet up with their friend, Esme, at the restaurant. So that leaves me with the choice of going home or going here."

This surprised me. I would imagine someone like him going to beaches and clubs, hanging out with his friends. Definitely not staying at home or going to gardens, no matter how beautiful they are.

"What do you usually do, here in Seattle?" I was truly curious, "I mean, when you're not with your mo—Elizabeth?"

He smiled. "Sometimes I'd go over the Cullens' or the Hales'. We're all close friends, but I like to give them their space."

I didn't know what he meant by that, but he didn't seem so open to talk about it. So I just asked something else.

"Well, what do you usually do when you're in Dartmouth?" Maybe he lived a completely different life there than in here. Good boy at home in Seattle, then bad boy in the Dartmouth campus.

Edward shrugged. "I'm not much of a social person."

This surprised me even more. "Really?"

"Surprised?"

"More like shocked," I admitted. "You don't seem like the quiet type." With his looks and manners, he could practically do anything he wanted.

His smile was boyish, but that did nothing to hinder me from thinking of him less than a man.

"And _you_ don't seem like the insecure type," Edward said this so knowingly, and I had to think about what he meant by that.

"I'm not insecure," I mumbled incoherently. When he gave me a disbelieving look, I added, "Really. I just know what I am and what I'm not."

He was clearly amused, like he knew something I did not.

"Okay," Edward walked by my side, leading us through the plant-walled maze. "So, tell me, then: how _do _you see yourself?"

Our footsteps were distinctive against the stone paths. My heart was making similar thumping sounds, and my cheeks were stained red—and it wasn't from the summer heat.

"Well," I decided to be truthful, but making myself the least self-conscious as I could. "I'm average looking, nothing too bad, and my hair is... alright. It just refuses to be styled. My figure? I think is okay too. And, um..."

Edward was laughing. His shoulders were shaking, and his face had the cutest expression: happiness. But he was laughing at _me_.

"Oh thanks," I said sarcastically, "I tell you what I think, and you laugh."

I walked forward faster, looking at all directions to see where the exit to this shrubbery maze was. I was not staying with him any longer.

"Bella wait," he ran to catch up to me. "I'm sorry. I wasn't laughing at _you_, but rather at the ludicrous things you were saying."

"Well I'm glad for your amusement," I was still sardonic, "but there was nothing _ludicrous_ with what I said."

All at once his mood became serious. "You really think that about yourself? Bella, that's absurd."

"Oh, now I'm absurd?" It's my body; I'll judge it anyway I want!

He held my arm, then twirled my body so I'd face him fully. I gave a gasp at his forcefulness, but more so on his touch.

"I said that what you were _thinking_ was absurd. Not you."

"Why are you angry?" I was so confused. The feel of his hand on my skin, though it was meant to impose sternness, made my thoughts swirl to a wonderful feeling of giddiness and sensation. Wait... was I falling for Edward?

Edward still didn't let go. "Because you make everything so frustrating!"

My cheeks were burning with anger, and it only made things more puzzling. "What? Edward, that doesn't even make any sense!"

He groaned, and I immediately knew he wanted to drop the subject. We resumed our walking, though this time he was walking much faster than before, and I had a feeling he was anxious to return home.

* * *

5. Wednesday Evening

"So, Bella, how was the lunch thing?" Charlie asked me, when I returned home after dropping Aunt Norris at her house. She lived thirty minutes away from Forks, the town where Charlie's house was. Seattle, where the Masens lived, was one hour away.

"It was fine," I said gloomily. Today left me feeling depressed and melancholy. Edward wouldn't talk to me on the way back to Aunt Norris and Elizabeth, and he only gave a curt nod as a way of goodbye. Aunt Norris, perceptive to how we were interacting, gave me a sympathetic smile. _It's all her fault. She introduced me to Edward._

But, on the ride home, she said, "Well, Bella, we're meeting the Masens again to church this Sunday. Beth wants you to be there, and Edward will be there as well." Her tone was scolding, and I'd imagined she really meant: "You're going to church to clear things up with him. No questions asked."

So it was settled. I would keep going to these Sunday masses for the rest of the summer, because Aunt Norris "needed the company and you were the only one available." It wasn't her company I minded. _That _will always be welcome. But Aunt Norris's _intentions _on staying with me always revolved around a certain green-eyed boy.

* * *

6. Sunday Early Morning

This summer was probably going to be my last chance of ultimate freedom. The next summer to follow this, I would be buried by summer classes, hoping to finish college soon.

This was supposed to be my summer. And now, I was at church, attending the Sunday mass. I was truly living it up.

Normally this would not have bothered me greatly, but I was agitated by the time.

Who goes to church at 5: 30 am?

"People who have much better things to do in the afternoon," was Aunt Norris's justification.

We ended up sitting next to the Masens. I made sure to stay on Aunt Norris's left side, so there would be a bigger barrier between him and me.

"Bella," Aunt Norris's cheerful, _very_ awake voice made my sleepy head turn her direction. "Why don't you sit next to Edward, hmm?"

She said this so loud, there was no doubt everyone's hearing it. I only nodded my head, then walked around the pew to sit on Edward's right.

"Good morning," his voice was polite, but he wasn't even looking at me.

I mumbled a 'good morning' as well, though my tiredness was evident in my tone. Times like these, I couldn't care less what happened around me. I know it's wrong, but damn you Aunt Norris!

He seemed to notice my want to be in an inert state, so, with one side glance, he left me alone.

"In the name of the Father... " Father John's voice droned on, and it sounded more like a lullaby than an old man's lectures. The choir songs didn't help either. Somewhere around the second reading, I drifted to a peaceful sleep.

Almost too soon, someone was shaking my shoulders gently.

"Bella," the whisper said. I was still half asleep, and hadn't realized that my head was on Edward's shoulder. I had been leaning on him the entire time!

But I was still in too deep a slumber to respond. He was still holding my shoulders, trying to sit me up.

"Bella wake up," he whispered hurriedly. I slowly opened my eyes. I blushed, noticing everyone else was standing. I immediately stood up, muttering a 'sorry' to Edward, who looked both annoyed and amused.

He stood up as well, and I saw Aunt Norris and Mrs. Masen giving us secretive smiles.

"Had a nice sleep?" Edward asked.

I scowled, though I doubt he saw it. "Yes I did. How long had I been sleeping?"

He laughed quietly. "You slept through almost the entire thing. We're almost done."

Listening to Father John's words, he was right. He was announcing the events coming up for this week.

In a flash, Elizabeth and Aunt Norris were on both my sides.

"Dear, I feel so foolish for asking you to come along. Clearly you needed sleep!" Mrs. Masen looked concerned, but there was a glimmer in her eye. Was it mirth?

My aunt, feeling her friend's concerns unnecessary, snorted. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, Beth, at least Bella got some rest in the church."

I only smiled. I did not want to be in their little plan, whatever their little plan was.

Elizabeth held my arm. "Don't worry: Edward didn't mind your being near him. Not one bit."

This part made me blush. But it was embarrassment because it was _I _who didn't mind being near him; not the other way around. If there was any attraction between Edward and me, it wasn't reciprocated by the male. How could Edward Masen be interested in me?

Saying my goodbyes, I headed for my car, assuming that Aunt Norris was to spend her precious afternoon with the Masens.

"Bella!" My aunt's voice was outraged, and I turned my head around to see her looking at me angrily.

"What?" I walked nearer, slowly, because I was still drowsy from my sleep.

She shook her head. "What're you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm going home, then I'm picking you up later," I said confusedly. "Isn't that the plan?"

Elizabeth, who was standing next to her, laughed. "Oh, Nora. You haven't told her?"

My eyes widened in alarm. Edward entered his car, so I couldn't see if he knew anything. "Haven't told me what?"

Edward opened the passenger window of his Volvo, and looked at me. "I'm supposed to be showing you Seattle today."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth and Aunt Norris looked extremely happy, but I was just panicked.

Aunt Norris started to lead me to Edward's car. "Now, now," she whispered, "you go on and have fun. I know how you feel about these Sunday masses I'm always dragging you to. Edward'll give you a tour of the city, and maybe take you to dinner in the evening."

By that time she'd opened the door and pushed me inside the vehicle, all the while I was just dumbstruck. I heard the door slam, and the window showed my aunt and her friend waving at us.

"So, did you have anything in mind as to where we could go first?"

I turned to face him, and he didn't seem at all happy with this arrangement. Not surprisingly, it made me feel hurt.

"You're seriously going to follow your mom's orders to showing me around?"

"Would you rather I drop you off somewhere?" He matched my icy tone.

"Well, if you don't like doing this that much, then I suppose so."

He remained silent for a few moments, and, sighing dejectedly, I faced the window. Buildings blurred past, but I wasn't really paying attention. Pity, for I have always wanted to tour Seattle. Now, the insanely handsome boy who would be showing me around, didn't even want to be here.

There wasn't that much traffic (again, it was _early_ morning) so Edward was going over 100 miles per hour.

"Will you please slow down a bit?" His driving was scaring me, and I was planning on living long after college.

This only seemed to annoy him more, but he slowed the car down to 80. I huffed.

Just as I was about to continue ignoring him, I recognized the music playing.

"You never told me you like Linkin Park."

"Oh, yeah," Edward glanced sideways at me, "I just started listening to them. You said you liked them, so I gave it a try."

"Oh," surprise colored my tone. "Well, what do you think?"

And just like that, we were back to conversing about everything we felt.

* * *

7. Sunday Afternoon

"I can honestly say I'm exhausted," I declared, laying my head on Edward's shoulder as we walked Seattle's streets.

He laughed. "Well, we _have _been walking for over two hours now," he put his arm around me, and I was surprised at the casualty of it all. How did we get to this point of our relationship?

"Come on, Edward, I'm having fun and all, but I don't think my feet can take anymore."

He only smiled, and before I knew it, the sidewalk disappeared from below. He was carrying me in his arms, and I gave a gasp at his swiftness.

"Hey! Put me down!" This was major irony on my part: I wanted him to hold me like this forever.

He only tightened his arms around me and pretended as if nothing was wrong. In a way, nothing _was _wrong.

"Where do you want to go next? We've only visited one bookstore. Maybe a museum?"

"Anywhere you suggest is fine," I said, placing my hands on his shoulders. "You're good at this whole tour guiding thing."

He gave me a small grin, and I wondered if he could feel my heart beat go even faster.

"Why don't we just continue walking?" Edward suggested, and as I raised my eyebrow, he added, "I mean, _I'll _do the walking of course, but I think the outside is fine for now."

"Edward? As strong as you may be, I'm pretty sure your arms are giving out right about now."

"I can handle it." I struggled to get out of his grip, but I couldn't.

He was heading for the park when he abruptly stopped.

"What is it?"

Edward looked at the clock showing on a building. "It's almost three. We should get you home."

The thought of ending the day saddened me. He saw this, and smiled. I blushed.

"Don't think our day's over yet," he said. "You heard Nora: I'm taking you to dinner tonight, so you might want to get changed."

* * *

8. Sunday Late Afternoon

"Aunt Norris, stop smiling like that!" I yelled, not able to contain my nervousness and frustration any longer.

When Edward dropped me off at Charlie's house, I was surprised to find my car parked in the driveway. Aunt Norris never mentioned she could drive.

But when I entered the house, she was holding up the black cocktail dress she'd bought me from the mall a few days prior. There was a shoebox on the sofa, which contained dangerously high black heels.

"Why should I stop smiling? I'm just happy for you, Bella," she tried to reason, but her smug expression still aggravated me.

I sighed. "Well, I'm ready for this dinner, but I'm not _ready_!" I was acting like a teenager, but I couldn't help it; Edward was picking me up in a few minutes.

"Just have fun. Thats the most important thing," Aunt Norris said. "And let me tell you: _nothing_ can ruin your night when you look as good as you do in that dress."

* * *

9. Sunday Early Evening

"Good evening," Edward greeted, as he opened the door to his car. He was wearing a dark blue button down, and dark jeans. Although he was dressed more casually, there was no doubt he looked better than I did.

When we were both seated, he took my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful," he murmured against my weak knuckles. If I wasn't blushing before, I was definitely blushing now.

"Thank you," I said shyly, drawing my arm back. "So, shall we get on with Nora's orders?"

"Yes ma'am."

He was driving in unfamiliar lanes, and it made me skeptical as to where we were headed.

"Where're we going?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

This caught me off guard. "Where do you plan to go?"

"Wherever you want."

"Didn't Aunt Norris or Elizabeth tell you where they wanted us to have dinner?" Knowing the two of them these past few days, they always had something planned to get Edward and me together.

"Well," he started. "They suggested the restaurant _La Bella Italia_. Do you want to go there?"

"Is there something wrong with the restaurant?" I've heard of the place, and it was supposed to be very fancy. Fancy wasn't my thing, but I was willing to go there if Edward would be with me.

"The restaurant's perfectly fine," he insisted. "But I don't want to go somewhere my _mom_ suggested for our date."

I pretended to be shocked. "Edward's defying his mother's orders? Is this a first?"

He rolled his eyes. "So do you mind if we go someplace else? I promise the food would be just as good."

"You're the driver. Just don't go somewhere too fancy. Restaurants like that make me nervous."

With a roll of his eyes, he sped down the road.

* * *

10. Sunday Evening

"Welcome to Ruby Tuesday's," a waitress by the name of 'Amber' greeted us. She looked about our age, and I could tell she was interested in Edward. "What can I get for you to drink?"

I looked down at the menu, and I was considering getting either a milkshake or a coke. Edward seemed to be only looking at me.

Amber cleared her throat.

"Might I suggest the _Saketini_ for the gentleman? It's a relatively new vodka martini made with sake instead of dry vermouth."

Edward raised his eyebrows and looked at me, and I suppressed the urge to laugh. I guess it made sense—Edward looked older than the legal drinking age. Or Amber just wanted to get him drunk.

For a second, Edward and I looked in each other's eyes. It was like we were communicating with our eyes, and I was challenging him to accept the alcohol offer.

"No thanks, I'm driving," he said casually. "As for the drink, I'll have what she's having. The same goes for the food."

This caused the waitress to slowly turn to me, but only by a fraction. "Sure, what will you have for drinks, miss?"

"Iced tea," I glanced at the steak choices, "And for my meal, I'll get the Peppercorn Mushroom Sirloin."

When she'd finished writing down our orders and how we wanted them done, she left.

There was an unbreakable silence on our table, then we smiled.

"How come you didn't get the _Saketini_?" I teased. But I was also jealous because he'd have passed for someone over the age of twenty-one.

"And not let _you_ have one? I think not," he smirked, and all at once my heart fluttered erratically.

To pass the waiting time, we talked about our classes and interests and everything in between.

"So, tell me about the Cullens and the Hales," I asked, when we were on the topic of friends. He'd mentioned them once, and I wanted to know the people he spent most of his childhood with.

"Well, like I said before, we've known each other since infancy," he put his hands under the table and leaned closer. "My mom used to be Dr. Cullen's patient. One day, during her many appointments, he suggested that a boy my age should go hang out with his children and _their _friends. That's how I met Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice...

"Since we lived in the same neighborhood, we were all in the same school. I was even in the same grade as Jasper and Alice. So throughout my school years, we've been with each other through thick and thin."

I nodded, but there was a question probing my mind. "Before, you said you liked to give them their space. Why is that?"

"You remember that, don't you?" When he saw my shy expression upon danger of intrusion, he laughed. "It's not a big of a deal. It's just that Emmett and Rose, and pretty soon Alice and Jasper, are married."

"Oh, I understand," I said.

"I'm curious," I admitted, folding my napkin into triangles. "Have _you_ ever been close to marrying someone?"

Edward laughed again. "No, and I don't suppose you've been betrothed to another?"

"You suppose correctly."

By then, Amber came back with our food, and we dug in, relieving ourselves with the day's hunger.

* * *

11. Sunday Late Evening

We were parked in front of a 24-hour liquor store in Seattle, and Linkin Park's _Shadow of the Day_ thumped through the speakers.

I have no idea how we ended up in this situation, but Edward and I were looking at each other with such anticipation and excitement I couldn't possibly explain every event in its chronology.

"Care to be daring?" Edward had said while we were passing by the city.

Maybe it was the night, and the full moon that shone against the summer evening sky. Nevertheless, I'd agreed to be a little less predictable.

Now we were seated in his Volvo, preparing to buy our very first bottles of alcohol. He cut the engine and motioned for me to follow.

"Tell me again how we're going to pull this off," I whispered harshly, already doubting ourselves.

He held my hand in his, and kissed it. "Confidence, Bella; I may not know a lot about these types of things, but I do know that if you're going to be fidgety like you are now, we won't fool anyone."

Forcing myself to breathe slowly, I nodded. "Just do all the talking. Then we won't have any problems."

"Yes ma'am."

We entered the store, and quietly looked through the aisles, pretending to know what we were doing. At least, I was. Charlie was a cop; I'm not supposed to be breaking any laws!

"Were you looking for a specific something?" An elderly man asked us. He was in his early 60's, and his glasses were perched lazily on the bridge of his nose.

"Actually," Edward looked at me, "We wanted to buy some whiskey." Not knowing what to do, I just nodded my head.

The clerk, his name was Bert, raised his eyebrows. "Which one?"

We looked at the boxes about, trying to figure out "which one" we wanted to buy.

"Scottish," I said, just as Edward announced, "Irish."

"Both," Edward stuttered, but Bert barely noticed. "We want to buy two bottles."

"Of _each_?" Bert's eyes widened. Mine did too, but I tried to hide behind Edward's shoulders.

"Um, yes. Two of each," I quickly answered. I wanted to leave the place as soon as possible, or else we might say something to tip our ages off.

Bert nodded, and picked up our purchases. "Ok. Follow me to the counter."

I heard Edward sigh in relief, but only one thing came to _my_ mind: I.D. check.

"That will be twenty-three dollars and eighty-seven cents," Bert scratched his nose with his thumb.

Edward handed him a fifty. "Keep the change."

And as Bert marveled at the sight of the bill, Edward and I swiftly made our exit.

* * *

12. Sunday Night

"Edward, do you even have any idea how to do this?"

"Sure. Just open the bottle and drink. Although I heard whiskey might be a little strong."

"Tell me again why we're at the courtyard of your mother's parish," I eyed the open bottle of Scottish whiskey. "What if Father John should see us?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "It was the closest place I could think of. Even that took the better part of the hour. It's almost eleven!"

We were sitting by Cupid's Arrow, and presently there was a bottle of Scotch in my hand, and the other three were laying on the stone ground of the courtyard.

"So... " I glared at Edward. "Ladies first?"

He saw my hesitation, and made a move to take 'Glen Mavis' from me.

Before he could snatch the whiskey, I knocked my head back and took a huge swig.

As soon as I swallowed, I immediately coughed, sputtering some of the liquid at Edward. I saw panic in his eyes, but there was something else... amusement?

The smell was strong. I had to close my eyes, and it only enhanced the fire going through my tongue, then down my throat.

"What does it feel like?" Edward asked warily, taking the bottle from me.

"It feels like... " I tried to think. "Burning. It hurts my nose." The taste wasn't as distinct as the sensation, or the smell for that matter. There were tears coming out of my eyes, and I sniffed, only causing the burning to spread all over again.

"Well, here goes nothing." I barely had time to register that Edward took a larger gulp than I did.

I watched for his reaction. He drank slowly, as if prolonging the taste. Then I saw the lump in his throat go down then up, signifying his swallowing it. Edward closed his eyes, and I could tell he was feeling the whiskey go through.

After a while, he shook his head. "It wasn't that bad. It just tickles."

"Show off," I muttered. He laughed, then handed me the bottle.

This time, I sipped carefully. Instead of getting the painful itch spread on my face, I felt a subtle tingling.

"I think you've learned how to drink whiskey, Bella Swan."

"Shut up and drink."

And drink we did. We were in our last bottle when we heard the chimes going off in some direction.

By that time, I felt numb. We were seated on the ground, with our backs on the fountain. I was leaning on Edward so I could sit better upright (and to have faster access to the alcohol when it was my turn).

"It's midnight," Edward's words were slurred, and his head was drooping down a bit.

"Wow," I mumbled against his shoulder. "Edward, aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?"

"I thought so too. Then _you_ came along."

My eyes closed, and I felt his head lean down my hair.

"Hmm... " I felt Edward's voice vibrate through my head, and it lulled me to sleepiness.

"I'm falling asleep," I yawned.

He chuckled. "You smell good."

"You too." Then I heard him yawn.

"G'night, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, Bella," he kissed the top of my head, and I looked up in surprise.

He had the most unfathomable expression, and whether it was from the alcohol or not, I strained my neck to press my lips lightly against his. He tasted like whiskey.

"Love you," I whispered, when I drew back. I was surprised by the meaning of my words.

He grinned, though his eyes were closed. "Love you more."

There, in the midst of church bells and shrubbery mazes, we fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

13. Monday Early Morning

When I woke up, there were streaks of pink in the gray sky. The sun was just about to break.

I sat up from my position, but was held down by some heavy restraint. Edward.

He looked serene, and I imagined we were in a painting, because his looks added to the beauty of the calm courtyard surrounding.

Some birds were singing, and it irritated me. There was also the incessant buzzing of other insects, and all the noise throbbed in my head.

"Edward," my voice was hoarse, and I cleared my throat. "Edward, wake up."

He stirred, and slowly his eyes opened.

"What time is it?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Probably six," I replied.

He groaned again, and stood up to stretch.

"How do you feel?" He sounded sleepy still.

"My head hurts," I said. I felt warm, and my mouth was dry.

Edward laughed. "That wasn't the best idea."

I shook my head, but instantly regretted it. "It was... alright. I would say I had fun, but I can't think right now."

He sat down by my side, and some events from last night seemed to flash by me in slow motion. I frowned.

"Why are you frowning?" He asked amusedly.

"Well, for one thing, my head kills," I leaned my head back to the cool fountain. "And for another, I can't believe that I got _drunk_."

"Hey, it's not like I do this often. I've never even had a drink in my life!"

My eyes narrowed. "Hey, I just realized something: who's gonna drive us back? Both of us aren't fit to get behind the wheel."

It took a moment for Edward to register just what I said, but when he did, he froze.

Then he put his head in his hands. "How could I have been so stupid? Ugh! This is so unbelievably frustrating... " He went on to mutter more profanities to himself, while I stood to stretch my legs.

I walked around the open space, and pretty soon Edward's mutters became annoying.

"Edward, calm down," I sternly said. "We can take a cab."

We were in too deep of a hangover to leave room for argument. Edward took his silver cellphone and called a taxi.

* * *

14. Monday Morning

The taxi driver was maneuvering through the streets, having been confused when we had mentioned to go to a town called Forks.

Linkin Park's _Shadow of the Day_ was playing on the radio. This brought more remembrances of last night, and my eyes widened at the absurdity of it all.

I looked at Edward. He was leaning against the window, his eyes closed.

I had kissed him. I told him I love him. And damn it all if he can't remember it.

"Bella," I turned to see him smiling.

"What?" I was blushing furiously.

"Do you remember last night?"

I nodded. "Not completely, but I got most of the events down."

He scooted close to me, then took my face in his hands. His hands on my cheeks were warm.

"Do you remember this?" He leaned down to kiss me.

This one was better than before. I clasped my arms around his neck, closing any space between us. He pulled me onto his lap, so he could kiss me harder.

My mind was exploding with all sorts of thoughts. His arms were all over my body, and everything was happening all at once. But I wanted it all. I wanted him.

He pulled back, and we were both breathing heavily.

"Well, do you remember?" He asked again, tone playful.

I placed my forehead against his. "To be honest? I can't remember the minute details of things. But I know this: kissing is better when you're sober."

"Bella, I don't know how I know it, but I love you," Edward said softly, kissing my burning cheeks. "I'm sure of it."

Almost immediately, I responded: both in speech and in action. Then my back was thrown against the seat just as the car screeched to a stop.

"I'm sorry," the taxi driver said, though he didn't sound sorry at all. "But where did you say to turn left?"

Grumbling, I told him the directions. When I turned back to Edward, he was laughing.

"You have the most adorable expression," he reasoned, then began to kiss me again.

I'm going to have to thank Aunt Norris when I get home.

* * *

15. Sunday Morning—December

"Bella, will you?" His eyes were playfully smoldering, and I couldn't breathe. The tightly wound arms around my back didn't help my air circulation either.

I blinked. "Are you serious?"

He became serious. "Of course I am. Why? Don't you want to marry me?"

Guilt replaced my shock. "I would love to marry you, Edward, but—"

He groaned, released me from his arms, and laid on his side, so he was still facing me. He held his head with his hand, by the pillow where his elbow was propped.

"I'm not refusing you!" I protested, sitting up on the bed. "But don't you think it a bit too soon?"

"Honestly? I don't," he sounded like he meant it. "_Now_ is the perfect time."

How was he so sure we'd work out as a happy couple for the rest of our lives?

I looked at the alarm clock: 3: 30 am. I groaned.

"Aunt Norris will probably make us go to the 5: 30 mass," I muttered gloomily.

Beside me, Edward laughed. He rolled over on his knees, then curled his arms around me to place me on his lap. He leaned on the bedframe. Our position, with my legs straddling his hips, made me blush. I hoped the darkness covered that.

My hands were on the bedframe, on both sides of his head. I leaned down, lightly pressing my lips to his.

He matched my pace, tilting my face slightly so I could open my mouth. My cheeks were burning still, though we've kissed countless times.

Then, with my head cradled by his hand, he lowered me on the mattress. He didn't stop kissing me, and all I could do was try to quiet my breathing.

Edward kept his arm under my head, and his knees were on either side of me. He was looking at me with a darkened expression. It sent shivers to my body.

"Bella... " he whispered, and proceeded to kiss alongside my jaw and neck.

It was not until he finished unbuttoning my shirt, or fumbled with his, that I saw the need to stop.

"Edward," I was surprised that it came out as a gasp. I could feel his lips on my collarbone.

"Yes?" His voice was a growl. His hand was on top of my stomach, massaging it. My mind was in a terrible state for coherent thoughts.

I didn't want to stop. My arms were still around his neck, making it impossible for him to be more than a few inches away. It also made it impossible for me to keep my mouth from kissing him.

"Maybe we should sleep," I managed to whisper. My breathing was terrifyingly uneven, but so was his.

He laughed, though it sounded like a sharp draw of air. "I'm not in the mood for sleeping right now... " And he continued to kiss me. My skin was to the point of boiling, but he felt so good.

I was powerless against him. It was unfair.

He'd taken off his shirt and threw it somewhere, and I felt my hands run along his muscular torso. I heard him growl. He made my heart start all over again.

"Maybe we should try to sleep still," it was pathetic, my attempt to sound stern. He realized this, and chuckled.

"I won't do anything you don't want, Bella," Edward reassured me. He sounded sincere, but the problem was, how far did I want to go?

How frustrating! Knowing the right thing and doing it are two different galaxies.

"I'm waiting till I'm married," I regretted it as I said it. I've told him this before, but with him like this... it was easy to lose perspective. And he knew it.

My rushed tone only made him smile. "Care to change that rule?"

I scowled. "It's not only _my_ rule. Do you know how many times Aunt Norris has given me 'the talk'?"

"Hmm," he buried his face on my neck, "I guess we can't disobey that. And on top of that, we're under Elizabeth's house rules. No sex is strictly one of them."

I nodded, glad he was backing down. But then I remembered something. "If you're going to follow the rules, then what are you doing here?"

He grinned. "I don't know. You tell me."

"You are such a bad influence," I said through clenched teeth. He took it as a welcome, as an acceptance. I just kissed him back.

"Will you marry me?" He mumbled against my skin. We were breathing so loud, I was worried someone would hear.

But when he asked the question again, all I could do was whisper a "yes". I didn't even realize it, for Edward was creating all these sensations to my body.

"I'm doing this all wrong," he said to my ear. "But I'll make it up to you later, promise. Right now, I want you."

I wanted him too. How could I not?

"You're always breaking the rules, aren't you?"

Edward smiled, and his hand, rested on my stomach, made its way down.

* * *


End file.
